


In Need

by Demenior



Series: Uliro Week [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Mentions of Sexual Assault, Power Imbalance, Shiro's Fun Year, Uliro Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 01:11:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11025447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demenior/pseuds/Demenior
Summary: Shiro sees many doctors in his time under Galra imprisonment. Ulaz happens to be the least sadistic, which almost makes him nice.Quid pro quo. Shiro needs, Ulaz needs. Shiro gets, Ulaz gets. It's a pretty standard system.[Written for Uliro Week]





	In Need

**Author's Note:**

> VERY dubious consent. Be warned!! This is not the 'Shiro and Ulaz fall in love despite everything' story. 
> 
> The theme for today is 'Endurance/Weakness'. Shiro is showing both: his willingness to endure to survive, and exploiting weaknesses to get there.

Shiro's dragged kicking and spitting into the medical lab. He knows he needs to be here-- the wound on his thigh hasn't stopped bleeding. Mostly because Shiro won’t stop picking at it. But like hell will he make it easy on the monstrous guards. 

He's forced onto the table, pinned by two Galra leaning on his torso and an arm each, while another fights with Shiro's flailing legs to strap him in. They have to punch him in the head several times before he's too dizzy and stunned to stop them locking his limbs into place. 

Shiro's not sure how long he's been left like this. He fades in and out, waiting for the doctor. 

The lights in the room come on as the doctor enters. Shiro tries to keep thinking of Matt, rather than the pain that’s coming.

“Hello, Shiro,” Ulaz greets.

Shiro almost sags with relief. It’s Ulaz on rotation today. Ulaz is one of the few Galra who seems to understand that Shiro isn’t just some animal to be tortured and thrown into battle again and again. Not that Ulaz is great, either. He treats Shiro more like he’s a dog than a human being, but at least he always uses anesthesia unless he’s ordered not to.

Ulaz steps into Shiro’s limited field of vision. He’s tall, and pastel purple compared to the dark purple-black fur of the other Galra. He leans in close to look at the bruises forming on Shiro’s head from where they knocked him senseless. 

“You look like you gave them quite a fight,” Ulaz observes.

“They were rude,” Shiro replies. Ulaz has some sort of idea in his head that as long as everyone sticks to their roles, and remains civil, that there’s no need for violence. He somehow completely misses the point that Shiro’s role in all of this is to be held prisoner and forced to fight to the death again and again and again. 

“Are you going to be rude today?” Ulaz asks. 

“You haven’t been rude to me,” Shiro points out. 

This makes Ulaz smile. He loosens the restraints holding Shiro down. 

Once Shiro is sitting up, legs hanging off the edge of the table, Ulaz goes back to his tablet. Shiro can’t believe that Ulaz would turn his back on him so foolishly. Ulaz was meant to be a doctor, not for combat, clearly. But then again, Shiro’s worked too hard to win the doctor’s trust. It should be a good sign that Ulaz doesn’t think Shiro will attack him. 

“Your thigh?” Ulaz inquires, “I would like to inspect the wound.”

There’s really no modesty to be had amongst the Galra. Shiro’s been stripped and hosed down like an animal, paraded around for curious Galra to touch and grope and marvel at the violent alien. He’s been caged and set out for patrons and admirers to watch him stalking back and forth in a small space, unable to get away and unable to do  _ anything _ without a crowd watching him. So he’s not at all bothered to undress, stripping off the jumpsuit the Galra provide for prisoners, and standing naked in front of Ulaz.

He sits back on the table-- it’s cold to his skin, the whole room is cold and has his skin breaking out in goosebumps and his nipples sticking out. Ulaz doesn’t notice any of this, and leans down to cradle Shiro’s thigh, lifting it up for better access. Shiro leans back on his hands, and tries not to feel uncomfortable. 

Ulaz’s hands are broad and warm. He doesn’t wear gloves for this sort of thing, Shiro’s noticed, and wonders if Galra know about germs and spreading disease. His touches are soft, despite his claws. 

Shiro watches Ulaz’s face, to distract himself from how close Ulaz’s thumb has slid to his groin. He hasn’t been  _ touched  _ in so long, and it’s making it a little hard to breathe.

Ulaz works nearly in silence, though he doesn’t seem to mind making conversation with Shiro most days. He’s the only doctor Shiro hasn’t threatened to kill-- though they’ve had their fights-- and the only one that lets Shiro out of the restraints. He also likes to touch Shiro, a lot more than the other Galra. It's what made Shiro pick him in the first place. 

Ulaz’s gaze is focused, and his ears are pointed forwards as he pokes and takes in the injury on Shiro’s thigh. He has high cheekbones and an underbite that would be considered weird-looking on a human. But they make him oddly dainty for a Galra. 

It's now or never. Shiro really doesn't have time to waste.

Shiro reaches out to touch the thick curl of Ulaz’s hair. Ulaz pauses, and looks up at him.

“It’s soft,” Shiro remarks. 

Ulaz turns his head more, to look at Shiro, but doesn’t shake him off, “Is this typical human behaviour?” 

Shiro traces his fingers down the side of Ulaz’s face, stroking the fur there. They’re both quiet until his fingers slip off the corner of Ulaz’s chin.

“No,” Shiro admits, “it’s just…”

Ulaz’s ears perk up as Shiro trails off.

Shiro shakes his head, and looks away, “Sorry, nothing.”

“Is it about your injury?” Ulaz asks.

“What?” Shiro feigns innocence. 

Ulaz narrows his eyes, keeping his hold on Shiro’s thigh, “This is self-inflicted. Why did you hurt yourself?”

Shiro ducks his head, biting his lip nervously. He feels Ulaz move closer, and a moment later the touch of Ulaz’s fingers under his chin to lift Shiro’s gaze up again. 

“What’s wrong, Shiro?” Ulaz asks softly, “you can trust me. I won’t be upset.”

Shiro takes a breath before he admits, “I… I wanted to see you.”

Ulaz’s eyes widen in shock. 

Shiro can’t stop the confession now, “You’re the only one who’s nice to me. I just… I wanted to be near you. I wanted you to touch me. To talk to me.”

“Hurting yourself puts you at risk in the Arena,” Ulaz scolds him.

Shiro nods understandingly, “But it… it was all I could think of. Please, I’ll do anything. I just want to spend time with you. You’re the only thing that makes me feel happy.”

Ulaz blinks out of his stupor, and he stands a little taller.

“It’s unorthodox,” he says. 

“Don’t you like me?” Shiro asks, “because I like you.”

“You’re clearly not well,” Ulaz argues.

Shiro sits up, getting a grip on Ulaz’s upper arm to balance himself as he leans into the doctor's space, “I really like you,” he says, confessing, “I’m alone all the time, and you’re the only one I want to touch me.”

“Shiro,” Ulaz gasps. 

“I’ll do anything,” Shiro whispers, “anything you want. I just want to be with you.”

Ulaz has gone silent in surprise. Shiro can see him coming up with all sorts of rebuttals in his mind. He takes Ulaz’s hand and moves it so the knuckles brush over his chest.

“Do you feel that?” Shiro whispers, making sure Ulaz feels the nub of Shiro’s nipple, “this is because of you.”

Ulaz’s mouth has fallen open a little, and his hand continues tracing along the lines of Shiro’s muscles. 

“You are… aroused?” Ulaz wonders. 

“If that would make you happy,” Shiro says. 

Ulaz looks at him curiously. 

“You make me happy,” Shiro explains, “I want to do the same for you.”

Ulaz shakes his head, “You don’t… this is--”

Shiro stretches up, so he can rub noses with Ulaz. It’s a Galra kiss. Ulaz has more than enough warning to move away, to reject Shiro. He doesn't.

“I know you like me,” Shiro says, “there’s nothing to be afraid of. We’re both alone. Let’s just have something nice.”

Ulaz runs his hands up and down Shiro’s sides, and Shiro shivers at the touch. 

“I should treat you, we don’t have much time,” Ulaz says nervously. 

Shiro shakes his head, “It can wait. Do you… what do you want?”

Ulaz reaches forwards nervously, as if he's afraid Shiro might bite him. Shiro's bitten other doctors. It's a valid concern. Ulaz’s claws trail lightly over Shiro’s lips, pulling just slightly on the lower, before running down his chin and the line of his throat.

Shiro's not sure what it means, but he has a feeling it's some sort of Galra ritual. He stays still, watching Ulaz’s face.

“I am  _ fascinated _ by you,” Ulaz admits, “I have never seen anything quite like you.”

“And you can have me,” Shiro agrees. He reaches down between his legs and touches himself. Ulaz follows the movement with wide eyes.

“This is against policy,” Ulaz notes.

“The other doctors, even the guards, talk about wanting me,” Shiro agrees, “policy doesn’t stop  _ them _ ,” and he lowers his voice like he’s confessing a secret, “but I stop them. Because I want to be yours.” 

It’s almost as if Shiro can see Ulaz’s hindbrain taking over.

“Mine,” Ulaz agrees.

“I’ll be yours, if you’ll have me,” Shiro begs. Ulaz keeps glancing between Shiro’s hand fisting his own cock, and Shiro’s face. 

“You want something,” Ulaz says warily. 

“I want to live,” Shiro says earnestly, “and you’re the best to keep me alive. I know I shouldn’t want you… but I can’t help it. You’re smart, you’re handsome and kind. You understand me. I want you to claim me.”

“Mine,” Ulaz repeats.

“Yours,” Shiro agrees.

“You want this?” Ulaz checks again.

“Of course,” Shiro lies, “I trust you.”

Shiro’s not prepared for Ulaz surging forwards, climbing onto the table as he pushes Shiro onto his back. Shiro’s pressed down underneath him and has to suppress his instincts to fight and get away. He wants this to happen. He needs this to happen. 

Ulaz leans down on top of Shiro, nearly dwarfing him with his size. Shiro uses his hand to hold Ulaz’s face steady and kiss him. At nearly the same time he feels the touch of Ulaz’s hand on his dick, gripping him in a large fist against what must be Ulaz’s cock. Shiro can feel ridges on it, and that it’s proportional to Ulaz’s much larger size. Ulaz jerks them both off as they make out on the cold table. 

He’s right, they don’t have long. Prisoners are only allowed so much time with a doctor before they have to be returned to their cells. 

“I want to mount you,” Ulaz growls, “next time. I’ll claim you properly.”

“Yes, yes,” Shiro agrees, “anything you want.”

“You’re mine,” Ulaz pants, and ducks his head to press his teeth to Shiro’s throat. Shiro goes still on instinct. Ulaz keeps stroking their cocks, growling and moaning, but he hasn’t torn out Shiro’s throat just yet. 

“Yeah,” Shiro says weakly. He doesn’t want to startle Ulaz with his sharp teeth right on Shiro’s tender skin. Blood and sex are the driving forces of Galra culture. Shiro doesn't want to encourage mixing them. He's seen the results of that with the guards often enough.

Ulaz eventually gives up on using his hand. He makes Shiro get on all fours with his knees together-- terrifying, as Shiro isn’t prepped and he doesn’t know if Ulaz knows what he’s doing-- but Ulaz just thrusts between Shiro’s thighs, bending over Shiro’s to bite into the back of Shiro’s neck again.

It’s some of the most terrifying sex Shiro’s ever had. He’s afraid to move or speak for fear of angering Ulaz. Shiro knows from experience that Galra are quick to lose their temper, and then they can be violent. Ulaz isn't a sadist like most of the doctors, that's why Shiro chose him. But he's still a Galra. He braces himself and tries to not topple onto his face every time Ulaz drives his hips against Shiro’s.

Ulaz flips Shiro over to come on his chest, and he reaches down to smear it across Shiro’s skin. It’s thick and sticky, and pink-purple in color. Shiro also gets a good look at Ulaz’s cock. He’s nowhere near ready to take anything that big.

Ulaz will definitely want to fuck him next time though. Shiro will have to get creative.

“This will mark you as mine, for now,” Ulaz explains.

He lifts his come-covered hand and presses his sticky fingers to Shiro’s lips. Shiro sucks on them carefully, keeping Ulaz’s claws from cutting his tongue or his cheek. Ulaz smiles down at him. 

It's a fond smile, a look that means Ulaz likes this, likes Shiro on his back and sucking come off his fingers. Good, good. Shiro can handle this. He just needs to stall for a bit more time.

“Next time I'll suck you off,” Shiro offers. And at Ulaz’s curious look, Shiro explains what that means.

 

 

By the time the guards come to retrieve Shiro, he’s back in his prisoner's uniform. The come on his chest is tacky and sticks to the material.

“For your leg,” Ulaz says, and hands Shiro a tube of medicine that they failed to apply, as they were too busy, so Shiro will have to self-medicate in his cell, “apply this daily, and it will clean the wound and help heal the muscles in your leg. I want you in one piece when I see you next.”

There’s a smile there, an innuendo that no one knows but them. 

Shiro smiles back at him, “I promise.” 

* * *

 

The guards drop Shiro back in his cell without ceremony. They’d made enough comments on the walk back that it’s clear they can smell Ulaz on Shiro, though Shiro can’t smell much  of anything. He hopes it’s not obvious.

“Shiro?” Matt asks worriedly. He drags himself from the corner he was in. His lame leg is all but useless and causing him great pain. Matt’s been white with pain for too long.

“I got medicine,” Shiro says, and holds it out for Matt, “get this on your leg. Now.”

It speaks volumes that Matt doesn’t argue, and Shiro helps strip him down so they can get to his leg. The injury that Shiro made weeks ago, to save Matt’s life, is a sickly red color, swollen and still draining pus. 

“This will clean it, and help your muscles,” Shiro explains.

“How’d you manage this?” Matt asks. 

Shiro shrugs, “Ulaz-- that one doctor that likes to talk like we’re having brunch? He’s kinda easy to manipulate. I think I can get us a steady supply of whatever you need. All I have to do is give him your symptoms, and then stall for time and he’ll have to let me bring the medicine here. It's totally safe.”

Matt narrows his eyes suspiciously, but doesn’t have time to comment before Shiro starts squeezing to drain Matt’s leg. There’s no worse sound than hearing his friend in pain like this. It’s necessary to getting better though. 

“Shiro,” Matt says, panting, later on in the night when his leg has been treated and the medicine has numbed his pain a little, “be careful. With this Ulaz guy. He’s chill most of the time, but don’t forget he’s one of  _ them _ .”

Shiro thinks about Ulaz’s teeth on his throat, and is thankful the dark cells hide any of the marks Ulaz might have left on him. He doesn't know how long it will be until Ulaz leaves a more permanent mark-- both Shiro and Matt have seen prisoners favoured by the guards who are covered in mating-bite scars. He won't be able to hide what he's doing if that ever happens.

“Don’t worry about me,” Shiro says, “I’ve got this under control.”

He promised Sam he would take care of Matt. Shiro's going to keep that promise, no matter what. Besides, once they escape from this place, Shiro will never have to see another Galra, or even Ulaz, ever again.


End file.
